User blog:Ultimate iPad Expert/Judging Books by Their Covers
Hey guys, it's Ultimate iPad Expert! Here to give you the info on exciting news about Poptropica and Poptropica Wiki. If you haven't noticed I'm back from my long summer's nap. Just kidding. Anyway, I was searching around to day and I found some upcoming Poptropica books! Here's some pics: Poptopics-Mythology.JPG|Poptopics: Mythology - Book #1 Poptopics-Space Travel.JPG|Poptopics: Space Travel - Book #2 Poptopics-Wild West.JPG|Poptopics: Wild West - Book #3 Poptopics-Scary Monsters.JPG|Poptopics: Scary Monsters - Book #4 Now for some info: Poptopics: Mythology - Book #1 Description Here's a description according to Amazon: Many of the Poptropica islands feature stories based around different Mythologies, but what’s presented on the screen is far from the whole story. This 64-page nonfiction book introduces kids to the bigger world of Mythology in a fun and engaging way. Info Also According to Amazon, it will be written by Poptropica Creator Tracy West and is being sold for $7.19. It was released on August 29, 2013. Go to this link and click on the picture of the book for a free preview of the book. My Opinion I have to admit, even though I don't believe in any of the gods, the book is kinda interesting. The preview gave some cool facts. Poptopics: Space Travel - Book #2 Description Here's a description according to Amazon: The Poptropica island Lunar Colony presents a fun, but fictional view of space travel—however, the origins of that story are based in fact. This 64-page nonfiction book introduces kids to the history and current advancements of space travel in a fun and engaging way. Info Also According to Amazon, it will be written by Poptropica Creator Tracy West and will be sold for $7.19. It will be released on October 17, 2013, which is next Thursday, so mark your calendars. My Opinion From what I see, this one looks awesome! Space travel is a cool topic and I'd like to see what the book is actually like. Poptopics: Wild West - Book #3 Description No Description Info Also According to Amazon, the author is unknown (probably Poptropica Creator Tracy West) and it will be sold for $7.19. It will be released on Febuary 20, 2014, which is next February, so mark your calendars. Too bad we have to wait that long. My Opinion From the little info I see, this one looks awesome! The wild west is an awesome topic and I'd like to see what the book is actually like. Sadly, there isn't much info. Poptopics: Scary Monsters - Book #4 Description Here's a description according to Amazon: Explore the real-world inspiration behind Poptopica’s scariest islands in this 64-page nonfiction book that introduces kids to the legends and lore behind ghosts, zombies, and even Bigfoot. Info Also According to Amazon, the author is unknown (probably Poptropica Creator Tracy West) and it will be sold for $7.19. It will be released on Febuary 20, 2014, as well as the Wild West book, which is next February, so mark your calendars. Too bad we have to wait that long. My Opinion From the little info I see, this one looks awesome! Scary is a cool topic and I'd like to see what the book is actually like. Sadly, there isn't much info. The cool thing it looks like the book will be based on Cryptids Island, Zomberry Island, and Ghost Story Island. (possibly Vampire's Curse Island) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Are you guys excitied for these books? Which one is your favorite? Comment below. This has been another Ultimate iPad Expert blog post. See you next time! Category:Blog posts Category:Ultimate iPad Expert's Blog Posts Category:News